


Some things you cannot sacrifice

by SadBlackPanda



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBlackPanda/pseuds/SadBlackPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes shopping with Castiel, hoping Cas would finally get rid of his trench coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things you cannot sacrifice

Growing up with a moose as your brother and with no mom and an absent father, Dean knew he was the one who had to help his brother to buy new clothes. He didn’t mind that. Just now and then he asked for some money from John to buy a pair of new shoes or pants for Sammy.

So when Cas _finally_ decided he could buy some new clothes, Dean was all for it. Seriously, Dean had been waiting for this for years. Finally he was going to get rid of the dirty trench coat!

“You like this?” Cas is wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. And no, Dean was not drooling. No no no.

“Yeah, looks cool on you,” Dean says trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Cas shrugs and checks himself out of the mirror.

“I look like you.”

“Is that a problem?”

“No. I like the way you look.” Cas gives Dean a small smile making Dean blush again.

“Well, _stud_ , I think we’re going with these then for now. We don’t have that much of money for an all new wardrobe,” Dean smirks. Cas just nods and goes back to the changing room to change.

Dean pays and they walk together out of the shop. They also bought a leather jacket to Cas, Dean’s idea, of course.

“You want to wear it now?” Dean asks, handing over the jacket.

“I think I could. I need to get used to it. It’ll be my only jacket for a while. Till we get some more money to buy another.”

“You-You’re not keeping the trench coat?”

“No. I know you hate it. I just want you to be happy. So… We’ll just get rid of it.”

Cas hands over the trench coat and Dean takes it. “Just dump it somewhere,” Cas says a sad smile on his face. Of course Cas liked the trench coat. To him it felt… Familiar. Safe. _Home._

“No.” Cas turns around to face Dean. The hunter’s eyes are fixed to the coat.

“What did you say?”

“I said no. You’re not getting rid of it.” Cas is now confused. First, all Dean really wants is to get rid of the damn coat, and now… He’s holding it like his life depends on it.

“I don’t want you to get rid of just to please me. _Sacrifice_ … That’s not how relationships works, Cas.” Dean’s eyes are closed and he’s squeezing the coat against his chest.

“Besides,” Dean lifts his head up to meet Cas’ blue gaze, “This is the coat you were wearing during our first kiss.”

“Dean, we have never…” But Cas’ sentence is cut by Dean, who wraps the dirty trench coat around Cas and leans to kiss his fallen angel.

On that very moment, that dirty trench coat feels more like home that it ever had before.


End file.
